What is Love Really?
by saaami
Summary: "You met a boy!" / "Yeah, I guess I did... Jason Hart." / "Jason..." she whispered weakly. "Why?" / "Oh my God..." / "KARA!" / "Kara, please. You've gotta stay with me, okay?" / "I love you. I love you so much, please," Alex sobbed. / "Alex, is that you?" / "Jason?" (Very confusing summary, I apologize. Read for a better understanding!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This was inspired by a series of stories and will hopefully in turn inspire some of you to write stories of your own. This was somewhat rushed and completely random, so please let me know if you have any questions. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **I don't own Supergirl and/or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex was excited, giddy, and downright confused.

She'd met a him today.

The him, of course, being Jason Hart. An athlete at heart, but stuck—for now, he claimed—working as a waiter at Noonan's.

It was funny, actually. She'd gone to Noonan's to pick up dinner for Kara, as she was stranded in CatCo sorting spreadsheets for Ms. Grant and wouldn't be allowed a lunch break. She planned to just be in and out as she usually was, but the man that served her caught her eye.

He wasn't exactly handsome. He had more of a charming aura about him. It was awkward and… _adorable_. He'd flashed a smile as soon as she approached the counter, and the DEO agent found herself returning it instantly. "How can I help you today, ma'am?"

"Hi," Alex greeted. "Uh, pickup for Alex Danvers?"

He nodded, tapping the counter rhythmically before turning around to fetch her food. "Danvers. Hm… Danvers," he mumbled to himself as he searched for the bag.

Alex peered at the group of bags that sat on the counter, waiting to be picked up. Her eyes found their way to a large bag on the far right, seemingly stuffed to its brim with food. "If it helps," she said suddenly, "I'm pretty sure mine is that one." Alex pointed to the bag she'd found, chuckling inwardly. Kara had a monster appetite and would likely be starving after a long day at work.

The man's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered quickly, snatching the bag off the countertop and bringing it over. "You feeding a family of rhinos or something?"

"No, actually. Just an army of aliens," Alex said jokingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "I like you," he told her, smirking. "I'm getting a kick-butt kind of vibe from you."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex asked, her eyebrows rising as well. She handed him her credit card, trying her hardest not to stare at the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"Yeah. Was I right?"

"Sort of," Alex told him. "I'm an FBI agent."

"Oh, c'mon. I was totally right," he said, handing her credit card back. She laughed and nodded slipping her wallet back into her purse after she'd returned her card to the appropriate pocket. "So," the worker said. "What kind of vibe do you get from me?"

Alex examined him slowly. "Excuse the staring; I'm doing an FBI vibe scan," she said, drawing a laugh from him. "Hmm… You seem like someone who wants to make a difference in the world, but doesn't know how." Her eyes found their way to his shoulders. "You have poor posture, so that means you're an athlete; a good one, at that, because you're really light on your feet. You have a little brother at home that looks up to you, and you want to be able to be a good role model for him, but you have yet to land a spot on any team that you believe will impress him. You just took this job because it was the only one you could find that pays moderately well…" Alex trailed off. "Should I continue?"

"No. No, I think I get it." The man looked delighted, lost, and shocked all at once. "That was…" He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Wow. Just… Wow. You're vibe scans are scary accurate." He smiled his smile once more. "What was your name again?"

"Alex Danvers," she said, sticking her hand out.

The man shook it firmly. "That's right! Danvers. You related to Kara Danvers?"

"Yes. Kara would be my little sister. Adopted," she said.

"I knew that name sounded familiar," the man murmured to himself.

"You know Kara?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah," he told her. "She's in here all the time. Sweet girl."

"Yes, she is. Sometimes," Alex said, smirking. "She ever say anything bad about me?"

"She actually has never told me about you. But, I am totally going to yell at her about that the next time I see her," the man said, chuckling. "It's really great to meet you, Alex."

"Yeah, definitely," she replied. "And do you have a name, or…?"

"Oh! Right, my bad," the man face-palmed. "I'm Jason. Jason Hart. Grade A idiot and Grade F waiter."

"Hey, you aren't that bad," Alex told him.

"Well, you just happen to be a patient and understanding customer. If you were anyone else…" Jason trailed off. "Let's just say I'd probably be fired by now."

"If that were to ever happen, Noonan's would be losing a very interesting server," Alex said.

"You think I'm interesting?" Jason asked.

"A little. I don't know enough about you to think more, but our previous conversation and my thorough vibe scan has forced me not to think less," Alex replied.

"Pretty, kick-butt, and smart? My dad would be yelling at me to ask you out right now if he were here," Jason muttered. His eyes widened and his hands flew to cover his mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did," Alex said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Do you really wanna go out?"

"To be honest, no. Not at all," Jason told her, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Fine, then. Be that way," Alex murmured, chuckling. She moved to turn around, but Jason stopped her.

"I mean, yes! I do. I really, really do," he admitted. "Uh… When are you free?"

"Pretty much all the time. My sister brought up to me a few days ago that I have no life when I'm apart from her, and I realized that she is totally right," Alex said, sighing. "So, as long as I'm not with Kara, I've got nothing going on."

"Kara told you that you have no life without her?" Jason asked. "That doesn't sound like the Kara that comes in here every day. More than half the time she's too bubbly and naïve to notice that she's grabbing coffee at five in the morning for a boss that supposedly isn't very nice to her employees."

"Yeah… It's a long story," Alex said. "Maybe for another day."

"Okay," Jason agreed. "Just don't feel pressured to spill your deepest, darkest secrets to me, Danvers. I like to take things slow."

"That's quite refreshing; the past few of weeks of my life have been on hyperdrive," Alex muttered.

"I totally get it. Maybe we can have a de-stressing talk over dinner tomorrow night?" Jason asked, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"Yes, that actually sounds great," Alex replied.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect," Alex said, smiling at him. She checked the time on her watch and sighed. "I better go," she told him. "Kara'll be waiting for some food."

"Yeah, for sure. Um… It was pleasure doing business with you, Danvers," Jason said, smirking.

"And with you as well, Hart," Alex smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, that is correct; absolutely, positively correct," Jason said excitedly before groaning. "I am going to stop talking now before I make a fool of myself." Alex laughed and gave a small wave, turning around and making her way towards the exit. "Oh! And Alex?" She whirled around once more. "Say hi to Kara for me?"

"Of course. Bye, Jason," Alex waved once more.

"Bye, Alex."

* * *

"Ugh, finally!" Kara cried as Alex entered her apartment, a bag full of food gripped tightly in her left hand. She hopped off the couch. "What took you so long?"

Alex set the food down on the counter and let her purse drop into the chair beside her. "There was… There was just a really long line and the server guy was having trouble and people can be so rude—"

"Alex… The truth, please?" Kara cut in. Alex turned to her little sister, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you know me so well?" Alex asked.

"It's my job as your sister to know when you aren't telling the truth," Kara told her, opening the bag Alex had brought. "Check the rule book."

Alex laughed. "There's a rule book for being a good sister?"

"No. I just thought that saying that would help emphasize how good of a sister I am," Kara said, smiling innocently. She grabbed a container of the Chinese food Alex had brought and plopped down on her couch. "Now, what really happened at Noonan's?"

Alex sighed and moved to sit down beside her, running a hand through her hair. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out. Okay?"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything," Kara replied, her mouth full of orange chicken.

Alex rolled her eyes and began her story, describing her very unique visit to Noonan's. She watched as her sister's face lit up as she explained the exchange between her and Jason, and by the end of her recollection, Kara looked about ready to burst.

"So?" Alex said, looking to her sister for any type of vocal reaction.

"You met a boy?!" Kara asked, her eyes bulging in excitement.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did," she said sheepishly. "Jason Hart."

"So... Do you like him? Kara asked. She set her container of food down, too excited to focus on eating any longer.

"Um…" Alex thought for a moment. "Yeah." She blushed. "At least, I think so. I'm just a little worried. I mean, what if he turns out to be a jerk? Or if—"

"Nope. You are not doing that," Kara interrupted.

"But, Kara—"

"No!" Kara cut in again. She took a deep breath when she saw her sister's eyes widen. "No. Alex, you're one of the greatest people I know. You've… You've dedicated your entire life to protecting me—to protecting the entire planet. You've sacrificed so much and it's just that… If anyone deserves to find love, it's you."

Alex smiled and placed her hand on Kara's forearm. "Thank you, Kara. Really. It means a lot. But I'm just nervous." She rested the back of her head against the cushions of Kara's couch, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "I just… I really want this one to go well, you know?"

"It will, Alex. I promise," Kara reassured her. "You've done too much good in this world for it not to."

Alex smirked. "Dork," she whispered.

"Oh, be quiet," Kara grumbled. "You totally ruined the moment!"

"Were we really having a moment?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Kara said. "But you ruined it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Alex sighed. "But, anyways, we have a date tomorrow night," she announced.

Kara squealed happily. "Really?!"

"Yup. And Jason claimed that he was going to yell at you the next time he saw you because you didn't tell him about me," Alex told her.

"Jason? Psh, he would never yell at me," Kara said confidently. "He loves me."

"Well, that's good. One less thing I have to worry about," Alex said, chuckling.

"Yes, yes. All you need to worry about is dressing nicely and being yourself," Kara said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, great. What the heck am I going to wear?" Alex whined.

"As long as it's not your DEO uniform, I think you're fine," Kara told her. "Don't worry, Alex. You'll be great. Jason is a really nice guy."

"I know. And he's just as dorky as you," Alex muttered.

"Exactly!" Kara said. "Dorky guys are the best kind of guys!"

"And you would know this how?" Alex asked.

"My best friend has a pile of action figures on his desk and stays up until three in the morning playing video games," Kara pointed out. "But he's also one of the sweetest guys ever and he's always got my back." She looked at her sister pointedly.

"Wow, okay. That was pretty good," Alex said. "I am never doubting you again."

"Thank you. Now, please stop worrying," Kara begged. She thought for a moment and her eyes lit up. "In fact, let's numb our emotions by watching Friends episodes until we pass out!"

"I'm in," Alex agreed.

Kara smiled and moved to turn the TV on, settling in next to Alex once she'd flipped to the right channel.

"Wake me up if I fall asleep," Kara ordered her sister.

"Maybe. Unless I want to take a picture of you first," Alex said.

"You wouldn't dare," Kara murmured.

"Ah, but I would," Alex said, smirking. "Now. Watch Ross make a fool of himself for now; we can worry about the downfall of your social life later."

"Eh," Kara shrugged. "It's not like I really had one in the first place." Alex laughed in agreement and nudged her playfully.

"I love you, dork. You know that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "And I love you more." With that, Kara turned to face the screen, finding joy in feeling her sister pressed comfortably against her.

* * *

Kara was yawning by the middle of their eighth episode. As soon as Alex heard, she adjusted the way she was sitting so Kara could rest her head on her shoulder if she wanted to. She watched, amused, as her little sister seemingly fought to keep her eyes open, continuously blinking when they began to slide closed.

At one point, Kara became too tired to hold her head up, and the weight on Alex's shoulder told her that the Kryptonian had finally allowed herself to succumb to her exhaustion. She draped her arm across Kara's shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as her body finally began to slump against her own.

Alex sat there for a moment, listening to the sound of Kara's breathing that had now evened out. She knew that she needed sleep, but she was too excited—too nervous to let that happen. She thought of Jason and his smiling face, complimenting her constantly even though they'd just met. It wasn't a means of flirting either; he just seemed like a genuinely sweet guy. And that wasn't even what drew her to him. She'd told him before that he was the type of person who wanted to make a difference in the world, but didn't know how. Alex blinked, just now realizing how true those words had been.

Jason actually reminded her a lot of Kara. Both of them had this light around them—this sense of security and joy that drew anyone and everyone in. And not only that, they both—in their own way—wanted to help people. Kara, of course, had her powers and the cape, but Jason… Jason seemed like the type of guy that would drop everything in order to help someone he cared about, powers or not.

In fact, she got a hero kind of vibe from him.

She chuckled to herself quietly so as not to wake Kara. She'd have to tell him that when she saw him tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night would go well. If Kara believed that, then so would she.

Alex rested her head against her sister's, continuing to lie there awake. She pictured sitting across from Jason at a table in a nice restaurant, his emerald green eyes staring back at her.

Tomorrow night would go well. Alex closed her eyes with that thought in mind.

* * *

 **Ta-da! I know that my writing is far from the best, so I'd appreciate any tips you guys may have. If not, let me know your thoughts on this! Any guesses on what's going to happen? What about Alex's date with Jason? How do you guys think that'll go?**

 **PS. I've been gone for** _ **forever**_ **and I'm really really sorry about that. It's just been super hectic for the past few months, and I hadn't found the time to write anything... Until now! Hopefully I'm get some solid updates in over spring break.**

 **PPS. Who is pumped for the Supergirl/Flash crossover?! I am! I've watched all of the trailers like thirty times each. SUPER (hehe) excited!**

 **Thank you guys for reading! I'll see you all on the next chapter. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Oh, my goodness, it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry about that! I've been quite busy with school and sports and whatnot. HOWEVER, I'm here now and I have a new chapter for you! I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Supergirl and/or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex awoke slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She found herself wedged between the arm of the couch and a still-sleeping Kara, her sister's head resting in her lap. Alex grinned at the sight of Kara's sleeping face; she'd always thought the alien was an adorable sleeper. She sighed and leaned her head back, absentmindedly rubbing Kara's shoulder gently.

"Alex?" Kara mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep.

Alex looked down to find her sister's eyes open. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," she whispered, smiling down at her.

"Hi," Kara murmured, yawning. "How was last night?"

"Oh, last night was great," Alex told her. "But… You missed Joey proposing to Rachel."

"Woah, hey!" Kara shouted, sitting up. "Spoiler alert!"

Alex laughed. "That's what you get for falling asleep."

"You didn't have to tell me what happened!" Kara cried in protest. "And anyways, I thought Ross was going to propose!"

"He was." Alex watched as Kara's eyes widened, shock and confusion flickering through her bright blue orbs. "You're just going to have to watch and find out what happens," she said, shrugging.

"I would be really mad at you right now if you didn't have a date later," Kara muttered.

"Oh, right. I have that tonight," Alex murmured, her eyes widening as the realization hit her. "Like tonight, tonight."

"Yes, Alex," Kara said, slowly. "Last night you said that Jason told you tomorrow night; that means tonight."

"Yikes," Alex whispered.

"You're going to be great," Kara told her, wrapping her arms around her older sister. "Any guy would be crazy not to fall in love with you."

Alex smiled and squeezed Kara's arm. "Technically, you have to say that because you're my sister," she pointed out.

"Moment ruined," Kara grumbled. "Again."

"I just have a thing for ruining moments, don't I?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you do," Kara answered. "I'll have to let Jason know of that when I see him next."

"You wouldn't dare," Alex murmured.

"Ah, but I would," Kara replied, smirking.

"Stealing people's catch-phrases is rude." Alex pushed herself to a stand and ruffled Kara's hair gently.

"'Ah, but I would' is not a catch-phrase," Kara pointed out, fixing her hair hastily.

"Whatever," Alex muttered, rolling her eyes. "Alright, up." She offered her hand to Kara, who took it reluctantly. "Now, it's your turn to help me pick out an outfit."

"Alex, it's 11:30. Your date isn't until like 7, right?" Kara asked.

"It might take us that long to find an outfit," Alex pointed out.

"I doubt it," Kara said. "We have a whole day to kill and you want to spend it picking an outfit?"

"Well…"

"Actually, don't answer that," Kara interrupted. "If you're spending the day with me, we are not staying inside the whole time. Got it?"

"Got it," Alex answered, sighing.

"Good. Now… Coffee?" Kara asked, marching over to her counter.

"Please," Alex nodded vigorously.

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Meh," Alex said. "I had an alien twisting and turning on my lap all night, so…"

"That's why my head was so comfortable!" Kara exclaimed, placing an empty mug under the spout of her coffee-maker. "You have very smushy legs, you know."

"Um, it's actually pronounced 'muscular'. Good try, though," Alex said, smiling innocently.

"Okay, Alex. Whatever floats your boat," Kara said, chuckling. She handed her sister a cup of coffee, sliding the tray of sugar towards her as well.

"My boat is always floating," Alex said, grinning, "as long as I'm with you."

"Ooh, good one!" Kara said, her eyes shining with excitement as she nudged her sister playfully. "See, Alex? That's how you _don't_ ruin a moment." She drummed her fingers on the countertop absentmindedly. "I should've had you take notes."

"If I did, I probably would've thrown them away as soon as you weren't looking," Alex admitted.

"You're lucky you don't work for Ms. Grant," Kara told her. "If we throw anything away without her permission, we have to fish it back out of the trash can and keep it on our desk for the rest of the day."

"Ugh. That's gross," Alex said.

"Exactly," Kara sighed. "But, anyways… Let's go see a movie or something! I still haven't seen that new Batman vs. Superman movie yet and Clark has been bugging me about it ever since it came out."

"Is he not upset about the way Henry Cavill portrays his character?" Alex asked.

"Nah," Kara said. "In fact, he says that the special effects they use make his powers look a lot cooler than they actually are."

Alex laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "Alright. We can go watch that if you'd like. But—"

"There is _always_ a 'but' with you," Kara whispered.

"—I'd like to come home at around four so I have time to get ready. That fair?"

"Fiiiiine," Kara sighed. She grabbed her purse off of the counter and made her way over to the door. Upon realizing that she wasn't being followed, she turned back to her sister, who had yet to move an inch. "You coming?"

"What are you forgetting, Kara?"

"Hmm… I have my phone; I've got the keys; I have money…" Kara mumbled to herself. "I didn't forget anything!"

"Need I remind you that you're wearing pajamas?" Alex asked, gesturing to her sister's flannel pants and tank top.

"Oh! Right," Kara murmured. She huffed and dropped her purse back on the counter, running from room.

Not more than two minutes later, Kara raced back into the kitchen, clothed properly, hair done, and glasses on.

"There we go," Alex said.

"Alright. Now can we go?" Kara asked.

"Let's do it." Kara grabbed her purse once more and opened her front door, holding it for Alex. "When we get there, I expect a large popcorn and an entire box of cookie dough bites," Alex said, looking at her sister expectantly. "Nothing less."

"Boy, are you lucky I love you," Kara muttered as she locked the door behind them.

* * *

"Kara!" Alex called. "Black or blue heels?" Hearing no response from her younger sister, she frowned and tried again. "Kara!" Nothing. She huffed and grabbed both pairs of shoes, bursting into the living room. "Kara Danvers, I've been calling your name for—!" Alex stopped short when she caught sight of her sister fast asleep on the couch. She quickly covered her mouth and retreated back to her bedroom, setting down the pairs of shoes. She returned to the living room quietly and knelt down beside Kara.

Alex found it odd that she was sleeping; she was usually full of energy that lasted her the entire day. She set a gentle hand on her sister's forehead, afraid of waking her. She frowned once more, finding Kara's skin to be warmer than it usually was.

Had Kara gotten sick?

No, she couldn't have. Her powers prevented her from doing so. Though her sister's feverish skin told her otherwise.

Alex stroked her sister's hair softly, drawing her hand back when Kara began to stir with a moan. She stared intently into her sister's bloodshot eyes as soon as they fluttered open.

"Are you sick?" Alex asked.

"Alex, what—?" Kara mumbled drowsily.

"You're burning up, Kara," she told her sister. "Were you feeling off this entire time and didn't tell me?"

Kara shook her head weakly. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "When did you start feeling weird?"

"Not that long ago," Kara croaked in reply. "I just got a little dizzy on the way home from the movie and thought I'd take a quick nap." She sat up slowly. "I'm fine, Alex. Don't worry about me. Girl of Steel, remember?"

"Yes, but even the Girl of Steel—"

"—can break, I know. I'm not broken. I promise. Maybe a little bent at the moment, but not broken. Totally fine," Kara reassured.

"Alright," Alex sighed, finally letting up. "Well if you really are fine, I have a date in an hour and I need you to determine whether I should wear black or blue heels with my DEO dress."

"Ooh! The bulletproof one?" Kara asked.

"That's the one," Alex answered.

"Blue, then. Definitely blue," Kara said firmly.

"Black it is!" Alex said, rushing from the room.

"Alex!" Kara whined. "What's the point in asking if you aren't even taking my opinion into account?

"There's no point, really!" Alex called from her room. "I just wanted to see what you would say!"

"Unbelievable," Kara muttered.

She smiled to herself, though the smile soon faded as a wave of dizziness hit her once more. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto the back of the couch to steady herself. Her breath quickened and she felt the heat radiating from her forehead. She felt her legs shake beneath her until the world around her became clearer once more. The dizziness was gone. Kara sighed, collapsing into the couch cushions. She knew Alex would want to know about her condition, but she couldn't tell her know. She had an important date ahead of her. Alex had finally found a guy she liked, and Kara didn't want to ruin it. She'd tell her later.

Alex re entered the room, the clunk of her heels echoing off the walls of her small apartment. "How do I look?" She twirled slowly, much to Kara's surprise.

"Fantabulous," Kara replied, giving her sister a weak smile.

"Good," Alex said. "You feeling any better?"

"Yup," Kara lied. "Good as new."

* * *

 **So yeah! Any predictions on what is to come? How do you guys think Kara got sick? What will happen when Alex finds out? And how about the date with Jason? Reviews are appreciated! Thank you guys, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS. It's been SO long and for that I am extremely sorry. But, here is a new chapter! I hope you all like it. (It's based loosely upon episode 2x16.)**

 **I don't own Supergirl and/or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex strolled down the hallway towards Kara's apartment, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. Her date with Jason was perfect. But… she didn't feel the way she thought she was supposed to feel. She let herself in with the key that Kara always left under her doormat and opened the door to an unusually messy apartment.

"Kara?"

Alex dropped her purse on the table, carefully slipping her heels off of her feet.

"Kara, I'm back. It went… oh, nevermind," Alex muttered. She didn't want to explain the whole thing right now. Truth be told, she didn't really understand it herself, so how was she going to explain it to Kara? Sighing, she picked a few of the couch cushions up off the floor and folded the yellow blanket that was haphazardly strewn across the table. As she was about to start making her way towards Kara's bedroom, she froze.

There was a noise. Alex couldn't make out exactly what it was, but it didn't sound good. It was muffled; maybe coming from behind a closed door. The only door that Kara closed in her apartment was her bathroom door. Alex's eyes widened. "Kara." She scrambled through the kitchen and past the bedroom, skidding to a stop when she reached the bathroom. Alex knocked firmly on the door. "Kara? Kara, it's me. Is everything alright?"

It took her sister a few minutes to reply; the noise she'd heard earlier was most likely Kara losing her lunch. "Alex," she gasped between what sounded like violent coughs. "I'm… fine. I'm okay." Another cough. "Just give me… a few minutes, okay?" More coughs. "I'll… be out in a second."

"No, Kara. Unlock the door so I can help you," Alex demanded, her hands pressed against the white wood of the door.

"Alex, I'll be alright. I don't want to get you sick. We don't know what this is yet, right?" Alex heard her sister take in a deep, shuddering breath. "If… if whatever this is got me sick, it'll probably get you sick too. I don't want that to happen."

Alex sighed as Kara broke out into another coughing fit. "Kara, you really don't sound good. We can get doctors at the DEO to check you out—"

"No! Alex… I'm fine. You don't need to worry, I can handle this all… all by my…" Kara trailed off before she could finish.

"Kara? Kara, you clearly can't. You sound horrible. I mean, listen to yourself! I'm going to call J'onn, okay? I'll let him know what's going on… Kara?" Alex pressed her ear up against the door. It was silent. There were no coughs, no gasps for breath.

Nothing.

She pounded on the door. "Kara? Kara, open this door! Kara!" Alex took a step back and swung her leg full force at the wooden door, kicking it open easily. She rushed inside to find Kara with her eyes closed, her head resting on the edge of the toilet seat. Her skin looked a dangerous shade of white and beads of sweat poured steadily down her face. "Oh my God…" Alex whispered. She shook her sister gently. "Kara? Kara. Can you hear me?" No response. She slid her arm under her legs and looped one arm around her shoulders, hoisting her up slowly. "God, Kara, you knew you were sick. Why didn't you say anything?" Alex mumbled into Kara's hair.

Alex fished her phone out of her purse and dialed J'onn's number. "J'onn? It's Danvers. Listen, I know it's late, but we need a medical evac right now."

" _Now, Danvers? For what? It's 1 in the morning._ "

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry, but Kara's really sick."

" _Sick?_ " This seemed to get the director's attention. " _How? What about her―?"_

"Yes she is, I'll explain everything later. We don't have much time, though. She's unconscious on her couch right now and she's burning up," Alex said, her fingers trembling as she held her phone to her ear.

" _Have you taken her temperature yet?_ " Hank asked.

"No, sir, I figured the doctors would take care of that. But please send a medical evac over here. _Now_. Bye." Alex hung up the phone and tossed it onto a chair. She made her way back over to Kara and grabbed ahold of her hand that was dangling limply off the side of the couch. She rubbed circles into Kara's sweaty palm, tapping her foot on the carpet anxiously. "Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay," she muttered. "You have to be okay."

DEO doctors arrived no more than 5 minutes later. The paramedics hauled Kara onto a stretcher and loaded her into a black van, all of them wearing masks as if her sister were contaminated. She very well could have been. Alex didn't know. All she did know was that Kara was really sick and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"Alex." Alex turned to see J'onn approaching her cautiously.

"I'm fine, J'onn." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm… I'm okay."

J'onn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The doctors can't find much of anything. Whatever this is… it's something we've never seen before."

Alex bit her lip so hard, she felt as if it might bleed. "I don't really get it," she murmured, her voice cracking. "I mean, a couple of days ago, she was completely fine and now―"

"I know," J'onn whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Alex accepted the hug gratefully, burying her face in the soft black material of his DEO uniform. "It's gonna be okay, Alex. Your sister is the strongest girl we know."

"Yeah," Alex mumbled. "Yeah, she is isn't she?"

J'onn nodded. "If anyone can pull through this, she can."

* * *

Alex's eyes shot open. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, reaching for her back pocket. Her phone was buzzing obnoxiously; it must have been what had woken her up. She sighed when she saw it was Jason.

"Hello?"

" _Hey! Sorry for calling you seventeen times like a crazy person. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright after last night. You never called me back, so…_ "

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry about that." Alex glanced over to where Kara lay. "Listen, I'm actually at the hospital right now."

" _What? Why? What happened? Is everything okay?_ "

"Jason, Kara got really sick last night. Or, I guess she'd been sick and she just decided not to tell anyone about it."

It took Jason a minute to reply. " _Oh no… Is she gonna be alright?_ "

"We… don't really know much at this point," Alex muttered.

" _Okay. Well… are you okay? Do you want me to come over there? What hospital are you at?_ "

"No, no. It's fine. It's okay. Thank you, though. I really appreciate it."

There was a soft knock. Alex looked up to see Mon-El standing in the doorway, a couple of wilted roses gripped tightly in his hand. She gave him a small smile and gestured for him to come in.

"Hey, Jason? Kara's friend just came in and I want to… explain everything. I'll call you later, okay?"

Alex hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket, standing to greet Mon-El.

"Hey."

"Is that all I am, now? Her friend?" Mon-El asked.

"I… don't know what you are to her right now," Alex murmured. "But I'm sure she'd appreciate you being here."

"I came as soon as I heard." Mon-El set the dying flowers he held into a cup of water at Kara's bedside.

"That was supposed to be for Kara to drink…"

"What? Oh…" Mon-El snatched the flowers from the cup and threw them in a trash can behind him. "They were dying anyways."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah. You think?"

Mon-El sat down beside Kara's bed, his hand inches away from hers. "Alex, what happened? Why… why does she look like that?" Alex watched his eyes examine Kara thoroughly, looking for something to clue him into what caused this. "God, she's so pale."

"Yeah. The doctors are working on that," she muttered, fumbling with a lose thread in her jacket sleeve.

"I thought she said she didn't get sick…?"

"She doesn't. Not when she has her powers."

"Well, does she—?"

"Yes." Alex sighed and adjusted herself in her chair. "I… I found her in her bathroom after I got home from a date. The door was locked, she wouldn't let me in there; she wouldn't—"

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Mon-El said firmly. "This wasn't your fault… and your sister wouldn't of thought so either." He reached out to stroke Kara's pale cheek, whispering, "I can't believe the last thing she saw me as before this happened was a liar."

"She'll forgive you, Mon-El. Just give her time."

"She was so happy," he muttered, brushing off Alex's words. "She was the happiest I'd ever seen her, and I ruined it."

Alex smiled sadly to herself. "I know why you didn't tell her." She heard Mon-El sigh.

"She's the greatest person I've ever met. She's beautiful, smart, loving… Not to mention she saves the world every other day." He took Kara's frail hand in his. "I don't deserve her. I never have. I'm not… good enough for her."

"Hey, don't—"

"On my planet, my family and I did awful things to good people. People like Kara, with good hearts. We had no right to treat them the way we did, but we did it anyways and you know why? Because we were _bad people_. I was a bad person, Alex." Mon-El took a deep, shuddering breath. "I didn't want Kara to know that; I didn't want her to know that I was like every other Daxamite she'd ever known. I… wanted a fresh start, you know?"

Alex smirked. "I told her that."

"I'm _so_ ashamed of the person I used to be and so, I wanted to try again. With Kara," Mon-El continued. "She makes me a better person. I'm the man I am today because of her. Because of her love. And she better survive this damn illness because I want to tell her that—"

"Tell her what?" Alex asked, cutting him off.

"Tell her that… that I love her."

Alex's eyes widened. "Um, you what?"

"I love her." Mon-El grinned.

"Wow, Mon-El, that's—"

"I… love… you too."

The room went silent. Mon-El's eyes met Alex's.

"Kara?" Alex asked, rushing to her bedside.

The sick hero looked up at her sister with tired blue eyes, whispering, "Hi."

* * *

 **There we go! Anyone have any guesses for things to come? Reviews are appreciated (though not required AT ALL). I love reading what y'all have to say. Thanks for stopping by, and I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
